The Girl Named Sorrow
by Senshi of Darkness
Summary: *COMPLETE*its PG for some minor violence and in the last chapter death! but nothing serios! this is a story about a girl who goes on a quest to complete her task in life!
1. Prologue

Prologue

(A/n: well I hope you like this story!!! Please be nice enough to review, this is a story that's totally out of my fantasy world but I put it under sailormoon because it has a senshi in it!! So please read on!!)

Prologue.

Once there was a galaxy with no sorrow, no darkness, no death, no hate and no evil.Everyone was simply happy and the galaxy was perfect.But on a planet called Nemesis there was a royal family who hated it all: the happiness, the laughter, and the whole merriment concept.They wanted all of that gone.Off course they knew they couldn't banish happiness and light and peace, at least not by themselves, but they had a plan!

So how did you like it? Plz review and tell me what you think!! Now this story is completed and I will be posting more chapters as soon as I get at list one review!! And if you haven't read my profile, and read my other stories I say, "please forgive me! I'm having a major writers block!! And maybe some of you readers can give me an idea as 2 how I should continue with my others and if I should continue at all!!" thanx!Ja! 


	2. Thou is Born.

(A/n: there is really nothing to say! For I'm not big on 'authors notes' in general! Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter up, but I'm lazy!!! Maybe someone will read this story now! *Thinking*! Well all I have to say is that you maybe be gracious enough and review! Also maybe give me some ideas on my other stories, if you read them! Well that's it! Ja)

Disclaimer:  well I don't really have to say this, but I don't wanna be sued so…… anything in this story that you think belongs to sailormoon (transformations, etc.) is not mine! Other then that most of the characters are made up! So they're mine! So don't take them!

Chapter 1: Thou is born.

   "Isn't she beautiful," said the voice of a woman hidden in the shadows.

   "Yes she is, but would you not rather have a boy to do the job?" said another voice, a voice of a man.  He was also hidden by the darkness of the shadows.

   "No, not at all!  I think a female would be a lot better then a male any day!" answered the woman.  Inside the crib the baby girl giggled happily in her sleep.

   "I suppose you're right, my queen."

   The woman comes into the light, closer to the peacefully sleeping baby.  She has an aged, but beautiful, elegant face, black, waist-length hair, which flows carefully around her figure like a river, and slightly purplish-black eyes, which glow with the wisdom of ages.  The man comes to stand beside her, and as the light bathes him his serious face is seen.  He also has black hair, but his eyes are light blue, like the purest water of the purest lake and he is very tall.

   "What should we name her?" asked the man, also known as King Saphyre, of Nemesis.

   "How about we call her Tsuki Kurai (Dark moon)?" replies the woman better known as Queen Titana, of Nemesis.

   "You picked well my love, we'll leave it at that."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(8 years later)

   In the Battle Hall two people are fighting: one, a girl of about eight years old, with long, black hair, which flowed behind her, twisting and turning elegantly with every move she made, and clever, watchful, black eyes, which held within them such darkness that it seemed no light could come through, they also seemed older then she was by holding within them that cunning, smart darkness; the other, an old man, the teacher of the girl.  Soon enough the battle ends, the old man on the floor and the girl standing over him smiling coldly.

   "Great job Tsuki! You beat me again," whispered the teacher, very exhausted. 

   "Was there ever a doubt?" Tsuki replied mockingly, while helping the old man up.

   "No, of course not princess."

   "One more year of practicing, training and waiting and then… and then my parents will finally tell me the purpose of my life," exclaimed the girl, trembling with joy, "Just one more year!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(1 year later, in Tsuki's room)

   "But mother, you know I cant stand these stupid balls, with all the people so cheerful and happy," at that Tsuki made a face of disgust, "I just wish it would all go away!  Do we have to go?"  

   Her mother just smiles.

   "Tsuki, dear, without knowing it you just passed the test! We don't have to go to the ball after all! Besides I don't think that we were even invited."

   "MOTHER…" Tsuki almost screams, but stops herself, "Well I guess I should be glad that we don't have to go to the ball."

   "Alright, now listen to the task you have to do…As you know, our whole family despises the fact that the whole world is always so peaceful and happy.  Well there is a way to change all that. It can only be done once, with the help of an object that lies in the most heavenly place in this world. We need you to retrieve that object, because only a nine-year-old child can do it.  When you go to sleep we will transport you to that place. There you will have to find an animal called a peep.  Now each planet, including the one we're sending you to, has its own peep, one and only one, so you needn't worry about finding the wrong one.  He will help you find the object you are seeking, but be warned peeps talk in riddles.  After and if you find the object we will tell you what to do next."

   "Is that…" tried Tsuki, but her mother interrupted.

   "Hush my dear child, I'm not finished yet.  You know those two animals we've been keeping with us; the two black panthers? Well they are actually your father's and mine daemons."

   She looked at Tsuki and seeing that the girl wanted to say something voiced; "Don't interrupt yet." So the girl settled down to hear the rest.

   "Your daemon is your soul in the form of an animal, usually the opposite sex from yourself.  It can change forms if wanted.  If your daemon dies so do you and the other way around.  We; me and your father, think that its time you saw your daemon, so as to help you with your task.  So tomorrow we will 'bring out' your daemon. Now you are dismissed my child, go and rest," finished the queen.

   Without a word, Tsuki went to the palace garden to relax in the moonlight and think over what her mother had told her.

So did you like it? Well tell me when you review! Thanx! And I'm not doing the whole give me so many reviews or I wont continue, cause my stories suck anyways and no one reviews! So there isn't really a point to that!


	3. The Giving of the Daemon.

          Disclaimer: Plain and simple anything you see here that you think comes from anywhere else is not mine so don't sue unless you want my pocket lint!

Chapter 2: The giving of the daemon.

   (Next day, in the Great Hall.)

   The table and everything else was moved to the side of the Great Hall, so that there was a lot of space.  Everybody, including the staff and the citizens of planet Nemesis (not very many) were there, their attention fixed of a girl standing in the middle of the room in a plain, but non the less stunning, black dress.  Then Queen Titana and King Saphyre came through the huge, wooden doors of the Great Hall to stand in front of her.

   "Today is the great day when finally our daughter, the bringer of the dark, will have her daemon revealed and will start her hard journey to bring all of us what we so much desire!" shouted the queen to the people.  They replied with cheers. 

   "Quiet now and let me perform the spell for our 'child of destruction' to get her daemon!" boomed the queen's voice over the noise of the proud people of Nemesis.

   The noise stopped.  Everything was totally silent except for the steady breathing of the crowd and the three royals in the middle.

   "Kle da seed, re toderk, re loed, togeorsh! Gourhtjd eu fordex, TODDEMM!" chanted the queen, with the king at her side, whispering the same words of the great spell.

   Black, sparkling dust that looked like the fire in the heart of any soul surrounded the girl.  Then out of the great flames came the wings of a huge bird.  The creature's wings were dark blue, seeded with the pure white specks of broken stars, their tips as sharp as the sharpest sword.  Then as suddenly as it came out of the smoke and fire it withdrew back.  When the dust settled and the fire died out there was left a girl, standing in the middle of it, but she was no longer alone.  By her side stood a great black panther, with the wings of fire, the eyes that were pure silver like the light of the stars,  the claws were razor sharp, and the mark f Nemesis shining a proud gold on its black forehead.  The girl wasn't scared of it, she in fact did quite the opposite;  she was stroking the panther, not caring about the flames of the wings, but ignoring the fire as if it wasn't there.

   "Oh what a great shape! His name shall be Mist," declared the king. 

   The crowd cheered, but it drew away from the girl and her daemon, for together they looked as beautifully dangerous as a black hole, and determined… oh how determined!  But the clapping stopped when the girl sent a piercing look around, 't was as sharp as an arrow and as cold as ice.  And the great cat, Mist, spoke for her, for he could sense that inside she withheld powerful happiness.

   "People of Nemesis, listen now to what I say! Tsuki and me are glad that we are finally united, and grateful that you let us perform this task. We promise to make you all proud!"  As the daemon spoke his voice rang out deep and clear, unshaken and uncaring, plainly and handsomely dark.  And that voice made the crown withdraw clear away, because such purity and darkness shook them to their bones and chilled their hearts.

   So ended the great day.  The people went home.  Tsuki and Mist went to sleep, eager to awake the next day and start on their difficult journey.

So did you like it? I'm posting all these chapters at once cause this is a very old story! You don't even have to review although it would be a nice thing to do and will make me feel better about my writing skills even though they suck, but I'm rambling now so I'll stop!!


	4. The Giving of Power.

          Disclaimer: I don't feel like being creative right now so I'll just say this; look at the previous chapters!

Chapter 4: The Giving of Power.

(The next day.)

   Tsuki was in her room, picking out a dress to wear for that day.  Mist lay on her bed, still sleepy.  He was in the form of an ordinary black cat, with white on his paws like boots and a bushy tail with white on the end of it.

   "Why do we have to wake up so early today?" whined Mist.

   "Stop whining!  My parents wanted us up," answered Tsuki sternly.

   Mist growled softly, but started changing forms to see which one was the best.  He became a black unicorn, then a long, green snake, then an eagle of space-blue, then a golden-white ferret, and so on.  After many beautiful forms he finally settled on his favorite; the form of that same panther which he became when he was first "dragged out" into existence.

   The girl and her daemon came into the dining room where her parents were waiting for them.  The queen and king stood up to greet them.

   "Good morning," said the queen, and was interrupted by a soft growl from Mist, who was then lightly hit in the side by Tsuki.

   "We're sorry to wake you up so early today, but we needed to prepare you for tomorrow," her mother quietly answered the growl.

   "You see…" started her father, "Tomorrow there is a ball at the palace of the Moon Kingdom, where you will complete the second part of your life's task! We need to prepare you.  Also your mother needs to pass down the key of all her power to you, so you can complete that task…" then he trailed of and the soft voice of his wife went on for him.  "That power source is this transformation pen." 

   Queen Titana then took out an object that looked like a pen, it was gray and on the end of it was a black, circular gem, similar to the one on the handle of the sword only smaller.

   "This pen will transform you into Sailornemesis! Which will help you to disguise yourself when the time comes," the queen continued, "now don't worry, you don't have to go to the ball tomorrow, all you need to do is take this pen in the air and shout 'Nemesis Dark Angel Power' so we can see that you can easily transform."

   So Tsuki listened to her mother, took the pen and did as her mother told her.  As she shouted the words she glowed a powerful black, as black energy and midnight-black feathers danced around her, spiraling into the sky.  Out of the swirl of black energy and feathers formed a great black bird, like the one that came during Tsuki's "getting of daemon" and dived out into the sky with a shrilling cry of war.  Then it dived back at the girl, consuming her.  When the darkness and smoke cleared the transformation was complete. She was wearing a white body-suite with a black sailor-skirt.  In the front there was a black bow with a midnight blue, circular brooch in the middle of the bow, with the symbol of Nemesis in the middle.  Also there was another black bow on the lower back of her outfit. On her forehead was a tiara with a black gem in the middle, similar to the one on the hilt of the sword and he transformation pen.  She was wearing high-heel shoes with black laces.  And there were wings that looked like the night sky on her back. 

   Mist also changed a bit.  He was still in the same form, but now he had a white, steel plate of the legendary, star metal on his forehead, in the middle of the plate was a gem similar to the one on the hilt of the sword, the transformation pen and Tsuki's tiara.  And also a plate of the same, white metal around his neck and going down to his stomach with the gem of the same kind.  He now had black angel wings sparkled with stars, instead of his fire ones, and white star-metal bracelets on all four of his paws and on the end of his long, elegant tail.

   "Ok its great that you are capable," said both of her parents while silently trying to keep back their excitement.

   They told her the plan for the next day and went to do their own things.  Tsuki and Mist de-transformed and went back to bed, for they were still tired.  

          So did you like it? Probably not! I mean who am I kidding! I suck! So review if you feel like it but I wont make you! More chapters to come! Like today!


	5. The Final Stroke.

Disclaimer: like I said before refer to the first chapter or something!

Chapter 5: The Final Stroke.

   (The next day, at the ball in the Moon Palace.)

   Everyone was having a blast at the ball; dancing, drinking and just plain having fun.  But when the Queen of the Moon got up to make her speech, the lights went of.  And out of the shadows came two figures, a form of a young girl with a huge, winged cat, and a sword with a big, delicate gem in the hilt glittering at the girl's side.  Without saying a word, the silhouettes of the girl and the panther jumped, with the senshi's sword aimed right at the queen's heart. And as they were in the air a sturdy, female voice screamed: "I am Sailornemesis, and I will END ALL PEACE!"

   And with those words her sword went through the heart of the moon queen and both plunged into the ground.

   I have finished my job, I have started a new era in which there will be dark, hate, evil and death.  I have killed the bringer of good, now I can rest in peace.  Those were the last thoughts of Sailornemesis as she plummeted into the ground and into the darkness.

   Then she died, and with her went Mist and the sword.  All three of them went out like a candle flame, extinguished, but proud of having ever burned so bright.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   That's how the perfect world was shattered, giving birth to evil and death, but also giving hope for a new kind of order.  So I say, "Death is more universal then life, all of us die, but not everyone lives.

Owari!

          So how did you like my story? I know it's not the best ending! But you know I got tired of all the happy endings out there so I decided to make something different! Should I make a sequel or something? Is anyone even reading this?


End file.
